


arms unfolding

by Sol1t41r3



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol1t41r3/pseuds/Sol1t41r3
Summary: To say that Clementine was heartbroken to see the pale, milky orbs that were once sea-green was an understatement. She couldn’t help but recoil as the words fell right out of her mouth, staring at the red lines that marred the upper half Violet’s face down to her right cheek.She readies herself for the worst.





	arms unfolding

Regaining consciousness, Clementine realizes that the night is far from over. The boat behind them was a fiery red hunk of metal, breaking apart as the remnants of the Delta’s ship floated downriver. If it were in any other circumstance, she would celebrate, but she was well aware of the walkers that were surrounding them. An explosion like that would have attracted all of the undead.

 

Louis appears out of the fog, wielding a rock and bashing some walker brains out. She feels relief flood through her to see the taller teen safe, yet anxiety was tugging at her as she hears Violet scream, being pulled down by a walker near the rushing river. With a quick draw of the bow, she dispatches the foul creature and yells to the blonde, rushing to her.

 

To say that Clementine was heartbroken to see the pale, milky orbs that were once sea-green was an understatement. She couldn’t help but recoil as the words fell right out of her mouth, staring at the red lines that marred the upper half Violet’s face down to her right cheek. She readies herself for the worst.

 

“Oh—oh shit.” The brunette says, panic gripping at her as she stammers, “Can you… can you see?”

 

A look of defeat settles on Violet’s soot-ridden features as she shakes her head slightly.

 

“I don’t… just—don’t let go of me, okay?” Fear seeps into the blonde’s voice. It felt alien to hear the words coming out of her mouth. The strong, independent Violet she had come to know begging for someone to not let go of her. Clementine wanted to hold her, keep her close, tell her it was alright; but now wasn’t the time. Now, they were in the thick of it all and a second was not to be wasted.

 

They make their way over to Aasim and Omar, hiding behind a bunch of crates. Alright, get your head in the game, Clementine. Think.

 

Doing a quick scan of the thundering, walker-filled battlefield, she could see Willy and Ruby ready to bolt with the cart. She tells the others to run as she covers them, Violet wavers as she looks in Clementine’s general direction, surprising the brunette as their gazes meet, even for just a second.

 

“Clementine? The stuff I said on the boat in the cell, I, uh…” The blonde looks away, ashamed.

 

She remembers pinning her against the wall, the venomous words that Violet spat, the look of quiet rage and betrayal she saw in the depths of those green eyes. She hadn’t imagined the blonde would be in such a rough mental state, and guilt gnawed at her for not being able to save Violet the night the raiders attacked.

 

“Worry about that later.” said Clementine, well aware of the current danger they were all in. She wanted to talk as well, but it would have to wait. 

 

Violet nods slowly, downturned lips and far-off regretful gaze showing how upset she was about her previous actions. She watches as Louis assists the injured girl, there’s a dull ache in Clementine’s chest.

 

They end up leaving without her and AJ.

 

All of it is a chaotic blur to Clementine. She feels like she’s drowning as they run and run and run.

 

Louis manages to find them. She’s so glad to see the teen. Clementine’s found herself wishing they could build that nine-hundred-and-fourteen floor house, where they could all be safe. Maybe then she could live a normal life.

 

Then Minnie comes along. God, that song would probably haunt her forever. The goddamn psychotic bitch slices her shin open and it fucking  _ burns _ .

 

She can only helplessly watch as AJ shoots Tenn, his best friend. She sees the shock growing on Tennessee’s face as the walkers bite into him, neck spurting with blood from the bullet wound.

 

They get separated from Louis. She hopes that he gets back to the school safely.

 

Who knew the once walker-infested barn would be their safe haven? Watching AJ handle everything on his own gave her a sense of comfort. That he’d be okay, he was capable to take care of himself even after she was… gone.

 

She was ready to give up. Ready to accept her fate. This is what she’s been waiting for, hasn’t she? What she’s been preparing AJ for. Inevitability. 

 

_ Be a good boy. Kill me. _

  
  


The impossible happens.

 

Clementine wakes up.

 

Again.

 

She definitely did not expect to wake up, not when the last memory she has is the bite. 

 

God—no, fuck! What if she was? 

 

What if she turned?

 

No.

 

No. 

 

She’s still in control.

 

Clementine is still in control. 

 

She registers the soft sunlight leaking into the room, her vision still blurry. Under her palms is soft cloth, warm cushions pressed against her head, and a strange thrumming sensation throughout her whole body.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Her throat was as dry as a desert. She’s familiar with the feeling, she’s gone few days without water before. 

 

Clementine sits up slowly, using a shaky arm as support. The mattress dips under her hand, springs squeaking.

 

She was… back. In their room, at the dorms.

 

Is this a dream?

 

Her head is spinning. The whole room feels like it’s spinning. Her mind keeps telling her that this wasn't real. It had to be a dream, her imagination. Maybe even the afterlife Tenn had talked about.

 

This is impossible. She was bitten, AJ had killed her, didn’t he?

 

_ Bitten. _

 

Realization strikes her like a bolt of lightning as Clem frantically looks down, a blanket covering her from the waist down blocks her view of the infected foot. Trying to move it feels strange, ghostly. She doesn’t know how to describe it.

 

No…

 

She reaches down, slowly peeling off the itchy cloth. Hesitant to see what she may find.

 

Fuck.

 

Her leg was cut off just below her knee. The only thing left was a stump wrapped with clean bandages.

 

The sight of it makes Clementine taste rust as she bites the inside of her cheek hard. This is fucking insane. This is insane. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . She feels so queasy, light-headed. The pounding in her head grows worse.

 

“—I know! I’ll join you soon!” A voice yells form outside the room, quick footsteps stop in front of the door as the doorknob jiggles. It creaks open slowly, revealing a small figure poking his head through the open doorway.

 

Clementine’s breath hitches as she locks gazes with AJ. His features cycle through different emotions as he stands there, frozen.

 

Sadness.

 

Shock.

 

Uncertainty.

 

Joy.

 

“Clem!” He cries as he breaks into a sprint, launching himself across the room in a matter of seconds like a rocket. The boy jumps onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his pseudo mother, pure joy running through him as the older girl shakes with relief.

 

“AJ…” Clementine lets out the breath she’s been holding. Sighing as she hugs him tightly, grasping on to what’s real, what keeps her from diving off the deep end. He feels warm, familiar. 

 

She loves him so much.

 

“You—you didn’t listen.” said the brunette, holding the boy closer, ignoring her screaming limbs. 

 

“But I did good, right? You’re alive! You’re awake!” He presses his forehead under her chin. His hair is getting too long; she can’t help but notice. Though that’s an issue to tackle for another time.

 

“I—AJ, you did great.” Clementine reassures him, “How did you even get me here?”

 

Excitedly, AJ recounts the experience with his guardian listening intently, even though she felt like passing out. She winced as she finally remembers the pain that exploded just under her knee when AJ brought the axe down on her leg in an attempt to cut off the infection shin.

 

Clementine nods in approval at his decision to cauterize the amputated leg, thank god she kept that piece of flint. Then he talks about pushing her on the wheelbarrow for hours until Louis and Aasim had found them on patrol. The rest is history.

 

Apparently she’d been out for almost a week, having lost a lot of blood took its toll. AJ said that she was deathly pale, paler than he’d ever saw her and that it scared him. An image of Lee’s weak, barely conscious form flashes in her mind.

 

“AJ? Come on, buddy. It’s your turn for lookout.” A familiar soft voice echoes from the hallway.

 

She looks up to see Louis standing, stock still and his jaw dropping open as he sees the brunette awake.

 

“Holy crap! Clem!”

 

Then she passes out, sinking back into the cold, inky embrace of darkness.

 

After that, she wakes up a lot more and stays conscious for longer periods. Ruby had her den mother-mode activated and quite honestly? It comforted Clementine. It comforted her to have someone take care of her, even if she did itch with the unending restlessness coursing through her veins as she lay on her bed.

 

While bedridden, everyone had started stopping by their room, sometimes to talk or check up on her.

 

She and Aasim would exchange stories of what happened after the rescue mission, for his diary. Then he reveals that he and Ruby confessed to each other as soon as they reached the school safely. She made sure to tease Ruby about it the next time the country girl visited her. It took all of the flustered medic’s willpower to not storm out of the room, her face was as red as her hair.

 

Willy asked what happened to Tenn, then say that he regretted losing track of the boy when he cut the rafts loose. Clementine would say with a heavy heart that he was in a better place now, unwilling to talk about the young boy’s demise any further. She couldn't bear to see the crushed expression growing on Willy's face as she told him that it wasn't his fault. That what happened that night was all Minerva's fault.

 

Omar personally delivered her meals, thanking her for saving them. From time to time, she would strike up a conversation with the school chef about cooking meals from the Old World—if he ever found the ingredients needed anyway.. Her stomach grumbled at the possibility of pancakes. Or maybe chicken nuggets for Violet?...

 

Ruby would start to plan on Clem’s physical therapy for her… everything. For her to learn how to put all the pressure on her right leg instead. Those discussions would leave Clementine determined to walk and Ruby promising to try and find crutches.

 

Louis… tries to make the best of it all. He keeps her smiling with jokes and written songs. He would play classical music on the gramophone (it soothed her) as they talked about anything under the sun. He said he’d hire someone to make a prosthetic leg for her, along with the nine-hundred-fourteen floor house. She enjoyed his visits the most, though there were still some times that his insecurities bubbled up to the surface. Times he'd admit that he blamed himself, that he shouldn't have left them that night. Clementine was always quick to correct him, he couldn't blame himself for her lost leg and she would never allow him to.

 

Rosie would even lay under the bed, staring at her and whimpering. Clementine pets her, enjoying the loyal dog’s company. She would talk to the dog if there was no one else around, sometimes she thinks that Rosie understands her ramblings. She would whine on occasion or hold Clementine’s stare. Maybe it's a dog thing?

 

AJ has changed, she noticed.

 

The five-year-old boy has an air around him that Clementine doesn’t know what to think. She finds it hard to tell what AJ's thinking about. It’s as if the whole experience had changed something in him, and it probably did.

 

He acts more mature, more decisive and independent, more than he already was. How he handled the situation in the barn… he’d been stronger than she ever was. The boy took matters into his own hands, remembering all of Clementine’s teachings and he saved her.

 

She couldn’t be prouder of her son. AJ was stepping up and taking care of her for a change. It felt strange but it put a smile on her face to see the little boy, concerned for her.

 

Yet there was someone she was missing.

 

Violet.

 

There was a dull ache in her heart when every hour—every day passed without a word from the blonde.

 

She always brought up with girl with Ruby and Louis. They say that she’s healing, still adjusting to a life where she can barely see anything except shapes and shadows. Clementine hates that she has to go through all that on her own, without Clem by her side. It’s all the brunette’s fault that Violet was in such a condition and she wasn’t even there to support the girl she loves.

 

“But she always stayed by your side when you were still unconscious, sug.” says Ruby, wrapping a clean bandage around her amputated leg, “I think she needs a bit of time to herself.”

 

Clementine would keep her thoughts to herself, lips pursed and eyebrows knitted.

 

Violet’s hurting because of her and she’s just here, resting. It wasn’t fair to the blonde.

 

“She doesn’t hate you, Clem. I guess it’s just… it’s been rough for her.” Louis places a hand on her arm, “Everything’s sorta caught up to her. Tenn… Being blind…”

 

“It’s all because of me, Lou.”

 

The older boy cracks a lopsided smile, “No, no, no, do _not_ go all self-deprecating on me now. That's my job!" 

 

Though once he sees the unamused look on her face, he quickly drops the act.

 

"But seriously, don’t blame yourself, Clem. You’ve lost a lot too. I’ll try to get Vi to come by. Both of you need it.”

 

God, she wishes she could just fucking walk.

 

* * *

 

 

Violet’s emotions for the last few days were tossed in the blender and put on the maximum setting. Her feelings were turned to mush, just like her overall sanity.

 

Minnie… Minerva had left her on that boat, on their way to boiler the redhead had disappeared; prompting Violet to find her own way to escape the boat.

 

It turns out that there was indeed a bomb. The shrapnel from the explosion had made contact with her face, pain blooming in the area around her eyes and it all went jet black as the explosion tossed her against the boat wall. With how close she was to the explosion, it was a wonder she wasn't in worse shape.

 

She had no idea what was happening around her, but she could hear all the gunshots, shouting and  _ walkers _ . In the background, the roar of the river and the crackling of an inferno just behind her.

 

All she could hear was Clementine.

 

Clementine.

 

Clementine who she desperately attacked on the boat.

 

_ Some fucking feelings you had for me. _

 

Hesitantly, she speaks, wondering if the brunette would listen to her. Her feeble attempt of an apology is halted; anxiety gnaws at her as she feels Louis’ hand slip into hers. His callused fingers from playing the piano an immense comfort for the confused girl. 

 

It’s a whirlwind after that. The bumpy ride home, Louis going after the mother and son. Louis coming back and crying in her arms.

 

All she knows is that Clementine and AJ haven’t come back yet.

 

And Tenn is dead.

 

The thought remains in the back of her mind. Maybe—maybe if she had been there, maybe she could have helped. If only she wasn’t as fucking blind as a bat.

 

Her sobs are quiet, though they seemingly echo in her ears. Every tear she sheds feels like it burns as it rolls down her cheeks.

 

Louis promises to look for Clem and AJ. And he does, a day later, on a patrol with Aasim. From what she’s heard, AJ just rolled up with Clementine in a wheelbarrow covered with walker guts, unconscious and missing the lower half of her fucking left leg. Violet’s so fucking useless, she doesn’t know how to help, doesn’t know what to do except stay by the brunette’s side while she slept.

 

“You can help with cooking, I bet.” Ruby says, trying her hardest to be optimistic, “I read somewhere that your other senses will strengthen since you’re… you know.”

 

Violet sighs, “I can’t taste for shit, Ruby. Omar’s soups all taste the same.” Food… it was a funny thing to think about after such a shit show with the raiders. After all the crap they’ve been through and she ends up losing an eye and a half and she didn’t even get her fucking chicken nugget; she would kill for one right now.

 

“Well, I’m sure even Clementine wouldn’t like you to be so down about it.” The redhead places an arm around her shoulder. Normally Violet would recoil at the contact but she stays still. “You can learn how to adapt. Try to navigate around Ericson’s in your new condition.” Her twang soft and tone supportive. Violet remembers how much of a hothead Ruby was when she first got here, she never would have thought the same girl would be so gentle with her in her current condition.

 

The first day at Clementine’s side is unsettling, quiet. All Violet could see is the dark outline of the unconscious girl, contrasting against the sun-lit room, she still isn’t used to it. How could she? She has to feel around for the other’s hand, grasping at the blanket, her jacket.

 

When she does manage to feel warmth, she feels relieved that she can feel the brunette’s pulse in her wrist, a sign that she’s alive, fighting. Their fingers intertwining together so perfectly that it hurts. Violet hates it that she turned on Clementine on the boat like a rabid animal; that she’d been so easily swayed by Minerva’s lies when the first thing that the redhead did after they went down to the boiler was leave Violet to fend for herself.

 

She couldn’t believe she’d been so stupid. But it hurt when she saw Clementine make the decision. When the same brunette that kissed her that night ended up choosing Louis over her that same night.

 

She just…

 

For the first time in a long time, Violet had felt like she was wanted, she felt like she’d found the only constant in a life where everything fades away, like Clementine wouldn’t ever betray her or abandoned her.

 

That night on the bell tower? No one else has ever been there, not even Minerva when they were dating, no. They hung out at the fishing cabin and everyone knew about it. Ever since Minnie disappeared, she couldn’t bring herself to enter the crummy old shack, not unless it was absolutely necessary. It would have brought up too many bitter memories that she’s spent a year trying to forget.

 

The bell tower was her safe space; it was where Violet felt like herself. And when she let Clementine follow her, she was extending herself farther than she ever had before.

 

The trust she put in the girl she’d known for only a few weeks was no joke; how fast she’d fallen for Clementine wasn’t either.

 

And look where it got her. Clementine didn’t quite smack her in the face but she may as well have that night.

 

But she can’t blame the brunette.

 

The masochistic part of Violet is glad that she got captured instead of Louis. Who the fuck knows what would have happened if he was taken? He doesn’t know when to stop, when to lie low.

 

She’s grateful for that. She couldn’t bear to lose her best friend.

 

But shit, it still hurt.

 

It all hurts so bad to have all the trust you’ve put on a person chewed up and spit out.

 

The fourth day is when she forces herself to leave the dorms, with Louis by her side, much to her dismay. Ruby was busy working on the greenhouse that day.

 

“Welcome aboard the Louis Express! Here to service you to all of Ericson’s local hotspots.” The dumbass jokes, hooking an arm through hers.

 

“Lou, _shut_ the fuck up.” Violet lets out a raspy laugh, “I can still punch you, you know.” The idiot must think that he’s so safe. But she couldn’t miss his tall, brown figure that stands out from a backdrop of grey and green. If she got lucky, she could maybe punch his shoulder.

 

“Hey, hey. Play nice, Vi.” Louis says, a frown evident in his voice. She can picture his stupid face, his ridiculous dreadlocks, his wide playful smile.

 

She clings to him as they stop seemingly in the middle of the courtyard. The wind tugs at her, hushed whispering, the swishing of grass and the crackle of autumn leaves. If she listened closely, she would hear Louis’ gentle breathing and the rustling of cloth.

 

But it doesn’t feel peaceful. No. There’s a storm brewing in her gut, a dam about to let loose years of pent-up emotions. She’s only holding it back. She has to hold it back.

 

“Vi?” Louis pulls her from her thoughts, his voice softer than she’s ever heard it… Well, that isn’t true. It’s the same tone he used when he comforted her about Minnie and Sophie’s supposed deaths, when he promised to find Clementine and AJ.

 

Violet turns to her side, feeling the cloth of his duster under her palms. She’s pretty sure she’s facing him, albeit standing a bit too close.

 

“I… you probably don’t want to talk about it. I get it.” She takes in a deep breath at her friend’s nervous words.

 

“But, I just want you to know that… we’re all here for you. If you need help, geez, just ask it! Whatever you need us to do, we’ll do it.”

 

“So… if I asked you to jump into a pile of walkers and bloody guts, you’d do it?” Violet jokes, hearing a thoughtful hum from Louis.

 

“Depends, alive walkers or dead walkers?”

 

“Alive.”

 

“Oh hell no, I’d rather eat a million cantaloupes.” The disgust in his voice is evident.

 

She laughs, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Hey, it’s better to eat than be eaten. Geez, why would you even ask that? Are you already plotting my doom?”

 

Violet gives a shrug, her lips morphing into a small smile.

 

A moment of silence encompasses them. Somewhere to her right, Violet could hear that horse Ruby brought with them, snorting and pawing against the ground. If that was so, she was probably facing the gate. She could see the dark outline of it in a sea of blotchy green and brown.

 

She always hated the school, she wanted to forget and unsee it all because she was so sick of it. She’s lived here for so many years; but now that she was blind, she’d give anything to see it all again. Just not to feel helpless.

 

“Violet—uhm…” Louis stammers, “About Tenn.”

 

Something in her breaks, just a little. Or maybe a lot.

 

“No.” She chokes out, chest tightening at the mention of his name, “No.”

 

“Sorry, crap. You’re shaking! Vi?!”

 

She wants to cry, so bad. But she’s so weak. She’s so fucking weak.

 

Tenn, she’d never see him again. He was gone. He was gone for good, and she couldn’t do anything about it. If only she wasn’t so stupid. If only she didn’t give into Minerva’s lies, if only she trusted Clementine more.

 

Maybe she could have been there, to help him.

 

Shit, fuck, shit!

 

“Violet!” Louis’ hands grip her shoulders, “Fuck—”

 

“Tennessee—Tenn…” She sobs into his chest, legs threatening to fail her.

 

“I’m so sorry, Vi.” He mutters, wrapping his arms tight around her.

 

“You’re sure you’re okay? I, um… I have to just call AJ. He’s got the next lookout shift.” Louis shits beside her, she can hear his boots grinding against dirt. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll just stay out here for a bit. I can find my way back.” She waves him off. Violet wasn’t  _ completely  _ helpless. Ericson has been her home as long as it’s been his, she can navigate its halls as well as Louis can.

 

There’s a slight silence, then a low hum. “Yeah, okay, alright! You’re absolutely sure? Because this train is choo-choo’ing away. Last chance!”

 

“I am  _ fine _ .” She darkens her tone at the last word. Louis chuckles nervously and stands up. The warmth pressing against her side disappears.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a jiff.”

 

Violet watches his barely visible silhouette disappear in the murky darkness of her fucked up vision. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes, wishing she couldn’t see at all. Then maybe she wouldn’t get the itching desire to see clearly, she wouldn’t get the gut-wrenching hope of seeing the stars, constellations, the expression on people’s faces.

 

She sits there, trying to bottle down the thoughts.

 

She concentrates on her surroundings. The wind blowing through her like it did that night on the bell tower. The smell of the earth under her boots. The rough wood bench under her fingers. The occasional chirping of birds that could so easily fly away from everything. And here Violet was,  _ wishing _ she could do the same.

 

Then she hears a door slam open, frantic footsteps on grass. 

 

“Clem’s awake! Everybody, get your asses over here! She’s fucking awake!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was an unfinished work. it WOULD have been multichaptered if i hadnt lost the motivation to write, a whole meaningful journey of healing but hey, thats left to the imagination i suppose!
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this though. it didnt deserve to sit in my docs


End file.
